1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid sprayer for spraying a liquid on an object.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a liquid sprayer for spraying a liquid on an object includes an inkjet head of a printer, for example. The inkjet head sprays ink forming a liquid on a printing paper forming an object so that the former adheres to the latter. A desired pattern can be printed on the printing paper by controlling the spray timing and the relative positional relation between the inkjet head and the printing paper.
In order to improve the resolution of the printed desired pattern, it is preferable to finely control the quantity of the sprayed ink. As refined, however, the sprayed ink tends to float before reaching the printing paper with a high possibility of adhering to undesired portions. Therefore, the inkjet head must precisely control the range of the ink adhering to the printing paper.